Fields of Innocence
by Tha Black
Summary: Eram todos culpados. Te dedico, Tainara Black.


**N/T:** Dedicada a _Tainara Black_, de todo o coração.

* * *

**Fields of Innocence**  
por Luna Black

_Eles eram todos culpados._

* * *

Era tudo sobre fatos, sobre o quão culpados eram os que estavam metidos nas entrelinhas daquela estória. Não mais fazia diferença que sobrenome levava ou o quanto seu sangue era puro. Presente numa época que nem o dinheiro pagava a liberdade. Porque a liberdade não tinha preço, porque nem sua vida - nem nada, nem tudo -, valia a sua liberdade. Para eles, era tudo sobre conseguir informações, sobre inocência, sobre culpa.

Para Rodolphus, só o que importava era ela e a inocência que ansiava que ela possuísse naquele momento, na mentira que a salvaria daquele lugar que ele se encontrava. Porque o dinheiro ainda pagava algumas coisas - como poções adulteradas. Dolorosamente sabia que a vida lá fora não fazia sentido para ela depois da queda de Você-sabe-quem e que, inevitavelmente, escolheria esperá-lo ali dentro. Porque Bellatrix acreditava na volta de seu mestre e, ele admitia, que era a única coisa que a viu ter fé. Nele. Porque estava disposta a morrer em nome de seu mestre, sua aparente devoção era tolice, cegada por algo que Rodolphus não compreendia ainda. Era ingênuo seu desejo de lealdade, Bellatrix era leal a ele e desleal a todo resto.

Sabia que ela enlouqueceria ali dentro, entre três paredes e as grades de ferro, que o mínimo de sanidade que lhe restava seria levado embora com o passar do tempo. Daquele tempo que nunca passava, dos dias riscados nas paredes, do pó presente em tudo. E nada restaria de sua esposa.

Uma onda de cansaço percorreu todo o seu corpo, suas pálpebras pesadas demais. Um último pedido ecoando pela mente, algo tão impossível. Bellatrix deveria ser declarada inocente, tinha que ser isenta de toda culpa. No fundo, Rodolphus sabia, ela perdera toda sua razão na noite em que o mestre caíra e não se importava mais com nada - nem ele, nem consigo mesma. Aquela mulher que conhecera estava sendo enterrada com suas verdades, aquela tão segura de si e de tudo, aquela por quem Rodolphus se apaixonara.

Bellatrix destruiria sua vida e a ele porque não era capaz de _fingir_ inocência, de alegar algo que pudesse salvá-la. Enquanto todos os outros não se importavam em afirmar que estavam sob efeito da maldição. Ela não fazia questão do sacrifício do marido, nem da inocência perante o jurí, nem de nada que pudesse, talvez, salvar sua alma. Caiu no sono depois de tantas horas acordado, horas enfrentando os fantasmas do passado, horas remoendo sobre o seu próprio julgamento.

_Verde-água. Verdades mascaradas por folhas pontiagudas. Borrões incertos, aquarela no oceano. O cheiro enjoativo do mar e as ondas que quase tocavam seus pés. Frio, quase solidão, sintoma arrepiante da intuição. Uma oportunidade perfeita comparada a areia da praia, escapando rapidamente entre os dedos compridos. Quase dia, quase dor, quase amor._

_Caminhando pelo finito, olhos refletindo o mar. E a quase presença dela. Dedos trêmulos, vento cortante e flores flamejantes. Conchas jogadas na água, vida despedaçada, grito preso na garganta e a morte que nunca chega. Destruído, arruinado, quase maldito._

_Buracos rasos, sentimento complexo, sorte jogada pela janela. Trevo de quatro folhas nunca encontrado, rapaz contemplando o céu. Brincos de ouro, anéis de diamante, vestidos caros e um interior demoníaco. Silêncio que ecoa para sempre, palavras nunca ditas, corpos no chão. Toda gente enlouquecida, uma mulher fadada à destruição, a ironia do próprio destino e ao sarcasmo das horas, do tempo, do mundo._

_Homem marcado, andando, perdido. Pensamentos no alto, mentiras curvadas, mulher nunca presente, mas sua quase constância de aparecer, de repente, como as nuvens que fazem o sol desaparecer, por instantes, trazendo o nublado, o escuro, o difuso. Por ela, por aquela, que se apaixonou, que deixou de ser, para estar. E agora as conchas que devolvia ao mar._

_Bellatrix. Maldição dormente, destino, acaso, sorte. Agulhas perfurando, espelhos, nada. Porque dele, ela nunca seria inteira, completa, porque não seria totalmente dele, nem dela. Nunca para ele, nem quando um só. Nem quando for pó. Porta-retrato em branco e preto, olhos semi-cerrados, horizonte preso na parede do quarto. Rabiscos no arranha-céu, quase vida, quase sentir, quase sorrir._

_Lábios que desistem no meio do caminho e o som estridente do grito. Borboletas mortas, roupas rasgadas, grades de ferro. Todos marcados a fogo e o mar multicor. Verde, azul, água. Pinceladas, pergaminhos novos, tinta derramada, esgotada. Cor disforme, pele clara. Perfume das noites insones, vermelho dos lábios inchados, peito arfando. Nunca tocando completamente. _

Finalmente, os olhos abertos, piscando. Rodolphus agarrado às grades, desesperado. Pedaços do sonho jogados nos cantos, espalhados pela cela, pela terra, pelas teias. Atento aos gritos tão conhecidos, fixamente olhando para a sombra que se revelava, pela forma esbelta, mas contorcida.

Bellatrix, de repente, bloqueou sua visão, jogando-se contra a grade, agarrando suas mão, jogando-se contra a grade, agarrando suas mque se revelava, pela forma esbelta, mas contorcida. os. Era o toque, a presença, Bellatrix completa. Lestrange. Era ela pedindo perdão pelo não-silêncio, pela promessa quebrada, pelos sonhos esmagados e por não conseguir mentir para ele. Por não dizer que tentou, por não admitir que não teve prazer em ver os rostos assustados de todos os presentes no julgamento. Desculpas silenciosas e agradecimento por se preocupar, por amar. Porém perdão pelo não-recíproco, pelo não-sentir, pelo não-tocar. Não inteiramente.

Era sua mulher sendo arrastada, deixando presas entre seus dedos flores secas. Rodolphus nunca a quis por inteira, nunca a quis sentir completamente. Porque a ter por completo era loucura, era a morte. Porque a única pessoa que teve Bellatrix por completo, a única a quem ela se entregou, havia sido derrotada por um bebê.

Ele agarrou as flores com mais força, quase despedaçando-as, e levou até o peito. Segurou contra si, apertou, sentiu. E agradeceu, por fim, por ter quase conseguido sentir Bellatrix em seu sonho, mas por não tê-la por inteiro. Ouviu os gritos da mulher ecoarem e desaparecerem.

Eram gritos porque o silêncio pertencia aos inocentes e eles _eram_ todos culpados.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Flores secas iguais a Bellatrix, iguais ao seu perfume que ele não mais sentia, que não chegava à suas narinas. Flores ásperas iguais aos toques que mal se lembrava, flores nas nuances do marrom, da fisionomia que já se esquecia. Flores que se desintegravam com o tempo e levavam suas lembranças, flores que se misturavam com o pó das paredes, com a terra do chão. Flores que desapareciam juntamente com sua sanidade, mas na _simplicidade_ de flores secas que não conseguiam levar embora os fragmentos de um sonho há muito sonhado, relembrando tantas e tantas vezes que não poderia esquecê-lo. Passado e repassado, mas nunca levado, porque, de fato, nada tinham de bons, nem de ruins. E era nessa indiferença que ele se mantinha, que se equilibrava melhor que ela. Porque Bellatrix se cegou por um ideal, porque Bellatrix tornou-se para ele flores secas, mas flores que ele guardava junto de si, flores culpadas das quais nunca se esqueceria.

Porque Bellatrix era inesquecível.

Flores que apesar de _apenas flores secas_ lembravam a Rodolphus vida, há muito vívida, quase esquecida. Bellatrix era a materialização da não-inocência, das verdades soterradas por mentiras há muito ditas. Era também a imagem refletida no ouro da aliança e na comunhão do _até que a morte os separe_. Sempre incompleta, jamais para sempre.

Bellatrix _e_ flores secas. Porque era várias, porque possuía beleza _mesmo_ quando seca e porque não valia nada, como Bellatrix. Porque era e nunca seria inteiramente sua. Como as flores.

_Bellatrix Lestrange. Dez anos se passaram e Rodolphus ainda a amava. _

Perdidos, culpados, prendidos no tempo. Em uma pintura sem moldura.

* * *

**Nota da Brenda:** Nossa, que linda. Você me faz gostar cada vez mais de R/B assim. Está tão profunda, com toques de leveza tão lindos... Amaaay : D

* * *

**Nota da Thá:** Obrigada a fofs que betou né (e me fez tirar prints da betagem porque o arquivo ficava dando erro UHEAAUAHEUHEAUHA). Caara, primeira R/B e tal, talvez última xD **Dedicada a dona Tainara **que está de aniversário! (joga confetes) Tipoques, é pra você, ghata! Espero que goste, feita de coração S2 amo você demais e só podia demonstrar isso através de palavras e frases e textos. Paaaaaarabéns, amoour (L) você é LINDA!


End file.
